I'm normalnormal
by GoAnime
Summary: What will Feli do when Ludwig finds out about his secret. The Cavern clan wants Ludwig dead. Grandpa Rome says nothing and Lovino just wants to kill him. Will Italy protect his best friend from the deadliest clan. Would forbidden love blossom before everyones' eyes. Or would it be a sad and tragic end for both men. "If I told you what I am. Ludwig I would have to kill you." Lemon.
1. Oh Crap!

**Hey people this is a story that I wrote before fanfic and my friend loves it but she can't read it because A) it is on my laptop/computer and B) I'm going a trip for a week tomorrow. Sooooo...yeah terrible sorry Ki-chan...really sorry so. I put this on fanfic because A) for her and B) because I can. *pathetic laugh**gets a shoe chucked at her* parents: Hurry up and damn finish packing. **

**...yeah I still need to pack and it's almost one in the morning...Well bye and goodnight.**

**Warning smut, smut, lemon, lemon please don't read if you don't like and definitely don't read and through flames. It will make Italy cry. (Well the smut is later but I don't which chapter it'll fall into) Please check my other stories too please you can find them on my profile page.**

**I own nothing but the story and Gasparo Moretti. Gasparo is Italian for Jasper tehee!**

**Ladies and few male percentage that reads this I present to you I'm normal...normal..**

* * *

I stare at the blonde German man with shimmering crystal blue eyes. His very tone body stretches as he does a jog around the track. I can't stop myself and drool a bit as he swiftly jumps over a hurdle with ease. His eyes set on determination of beating his time of one minute and fifty eight seconds. All I can do is stare, stare and enjoy the delectable view. A red colour slowly creeps on my lightly tan cheeks as I watch him cross the finish line. He lets out a tiny happy sigh and he runs his large calloused hands through his sun kissed golden hair. He's the perfect man to paint... to sculpt...to study...to kiss...to lick..to, to, to-

"Italia wake up! It's your turn,"he says gruffly. Wait when did he come in front of me? I let out a tiny nervous vee and push myself up off the ticklish, soft grass. I trudge towards the start line and do some quick breaths. In this form it's so hard to run, this body gets so tired after a couple of seconds, but if I'm in my true form I would beat a race car going at it's max speed without breaking a sweat. Maybe if I just- NO Feliciano that's one cheating and two Lovi will kill me. Wait why can't Japan go? Oh, oh he went before Germany. Craptastic.

"Italy I told you to go already!"Germany yells at me. I let out a pathetic squeak and begin to run. Compared to Germany it'll look like a speed walk than a sprint. I trudge and I already can feel exhaustion creeping into my body. My breaths get shorter and shallower and I break into a sweat. I can already feel Germany's disapproving gaze on me. I can do much better, way better if I could- My face gets acquainted with with the track ground. I let out a tiny cry and rub my forehead. Ow this really sucks. I've been a major klutz every since this morning. You're probably wondering what's so unusual about that. Well I really mean a major klutz. More than what I'm usually am. I let out a frustrated groan and get up. I continue to run and try to not trip over my feet again.

Twenty falls, ten fallen hurdles and two scratched palms later I finally pass the finish line in thirteen minutes while doing the grand finale of landing on my face again. I look up to Germany to see him with an upset face. Japan just looks at me with a sympathising look. I internally groan and force myself up on to my knees. Damn it I'm such a pathetic excuse of a person. Germany sighs and walks up towards me. My body begins to shake at the thought of all the yelling he is going to do. He opens his mouth to be interrupted by a tall dirty blonde man with orange brown eyes.

"Mr. Vargas I was beginning to worry about you. After you sneakingly left this morning, you had the house in an upturn," he states in his crisp Italian voice. He studies me up and down and lightly growls under his breath. I see something flash in his eyes and I immediately knew that this topic is getting dangerous.

"Mr. Vargas why on earth are you a mess. Look at you," he scolds me. He takes a quick look at his surroundings and his eyes narrow when they land on Germany. Germany blinks and looks around him thinking that Gasparo is glaring at someone else. I purposely clear my throat loudly and shoot him a warning glare. Everyone looks at me.

"Gasparo I am grateful for you coming to look for me but last the time I checked I don't need a babysitter," I state dully. I force myself up and look at him. He raises an eyebrow at me and I scowl. I grab his hand and pull him away from Germany and Japan. When we're out of hearing range I hiss at him.

"Gasparo seriously what is wrong with you? Didn't I tell you not to come for me when I'm hanging around my country representative friends?"

"Well young master Lovino told me to retrieve you before master Vargas and his important guests comes," he calmly tells me. I pout and cross my arms over my chest.

"Well Nono Arsenius already knows where I am. Heck he always knows where Lovi and I am you should already know that by now," I scowl. I feel like Lovino but I really can't help it. I've been having an awful day and it just grows worst and worst. First I ran out of flour so I couldn't make home made pasta, I broke my favourite white flag, I bumped into America and his friends and got hunted down, I dropped my coffee on my lap, I got into an argument with Germany about me being late, I did **NOT** have my siesta, and to top it off I made a disgrace of myself while fail attempting at running and hurdles. Now Gasparo wants to show up and call me back home to be pampered like a breakable china doll and to look pretty for Grandpa's guest. Their ancient old noble people, like scary old. Older than nono by a couple hundred years. Like god I don't need any more stress right now and be surrounded by gossiping, bitchy (excuse my French, giggle) evil, manipulative, and also materialistic old noble people. God even though the Vargas family is royalty I still bet people talk behind our back and when we're with them they stick to us like glue. Pretending to be our friends.

The thought of spending a long night with these cookie cutter people makes my mood grow more fowl. God Lovi and I absolutely hate these kind of events but we (more like I) smile through it and pretend like we're having a fine time. I feel my eye twitch and look back at Gasparo.

"I'll come later," I force through my teeth.

" Young master Feliciano you have to come now, so that we can prepare you for the banquet," he states dryly. He too does not enjoy the ancient old nobles. My eye twitches more.

"Mio dio Gasparo I'll fucking come later! You can stop your bitching and freaking suck it up and just back off! I'm already in an awful mood so I don't need you to fucking fuel it some more!" I scream at him. Usually I would never use suck bad words like Lovino. Usually I would immediately slap my hands over my mouth and look to see if Germany and Japan had heard that. Usually I would say an excuse loud enough for them about what I just said. Usually I would give a damn. Right now...I don't give a fuck!

"Young master Feliciano I know you're frustrated right now but there is no need for such dreadful language like what your brother uses. I do hope you don't act as disrespecting as you did just now later when thee guests come," he says. My face darkens and I see red. A growl erupts from my mouth and I clench and unclench my hands. Gasparo eyes widen and he sighs.

"Alright two more hours and you have to come back. Make sure your not late. Oh yes, you better loose that awful attitude of yours or else you would embarrass your family when you snap at some one." That did it. I fight back the inhuman part of me and I react like any normal pissed off human I grab a rock and fling at the back of Gasparo's head. He turns around swiftly and catches the rock.

"Pathetic," he says lowly. He did not anticipate the second rock (that is bigger than the first one thank you) flying at his face. It whistles through the air and before he can react it hits him hard in the middle of his forehead.

"Pathetic, even in this form I still outsmart you," I say darkly to him. His stun faces looks at me as a little trickle of blood fall from the wound I give him. He reaches up and touches the wound and brings his hand to his face. I growl and he took it as his cue to leave. Good I don't know how much more I can take before I go feral on him.

"Two hours sharp Mr. Vargas," he yells at me while he walks away.

"Stop your bitching Mr. Moretti," I yell right back. God I'm so pissed and I can't stop the dark aura I'm giving off. I shove my hands into my running shorts pockets and walk slowly back to the stunned Germany and Japan. I hear something whistle through air and I move my head slightly. A rock the size of my hand soars by my face, narrowly missing my left ear. I stop walking and turn around slowly. I stare at Gasparo while he stares back. I slowly walk up to him and stop right beside him. I lean a bit close to him and whisper into his ear.

"Do you really want to fuck with me while I'm in this mood Gasparo? Do you really?" I punch him hard in the stomach and as he doubles over I grab him from his hair and punch him hard in the face. I let go of his hair and he collapse on to the grass. I put my foot on his throat and he begins to struggle. I stare at him darkly while I feel all sanity leave me. In around one hundred years I have never acted like this. My black insanity worst than Russia's. If pissed off in a right way I can make Russia look like an angel. I lean a bit on his throat and he desperately gasps for air.

" Mr. Moretti do not and I repeat do not fucking do that ever again. Or else me dogs would be eating fine fresh meat with sparkling water on the side you got that," I darkly growl. He immediately understands when I say dog and that I'm really not in a peppy mood. He gives me a half nod and I push a bit harder on his throat. I continue this until it looks like he's going to pass out and I let up off of his throat. He coughs and desperately gasps for air. I would usually help him and ask him if he is okay but I really am in a pissed off mood he regains some of his lost breath and he gets up, his body shaking badly. He coughs and nearly falls back on the ground but he catches himself.

I turn around and stretch my little body and walk back to Germany and Japan. When I'm close enough to them I look over my shoulders to see Gasparo weakly stumble back on to the path to the parking lot. I sit back on the grass fall backwards gently and close my eyes. What I just did was so mean but I couldn't control myself. Gasparo can really piss off someone if he wants to. I feel myself nod off when I hear my cell phone go off. I take my cell phone out and answer it.

"Hello," I say grumpily.

"What the hell did you do to Gasparo," Lovino yells into the phone, "He's shaking like a freaking leaf."

"Good I hope he fucking learns his lesson for pissing me off big time," I hiss into the phone. The other end is silent and I feel my patience tick away with the passing seconds. I really need my siesta.

"I'm freaking hanging up Lovino," I growl.

"Geesh what the fuck put you in such a fowl mood. Usually you're sad or depressed or some shit like that not pissed. The last time I've seen or heard you pissed is about one hundred and five years ago," he says impressed.

"I'm just having a really, really bad day and Gasparo just kicked the last of my sanity. God I was a bitch towards him just now, but I'm still awfully pissed. I didn't have a siesta yesterday and today and to top it off I didn't get any sleep last night. Then this day just got worst and worst. I really can't help my mood right now. Also Lovino I swear if one of those damn old ancient motherfuckers gossip, say something mean to me or about someone I swear I'm going to do far worst damage than what I did to Gasparo. And I really mean it." I huff at the end of my outrage rant. I try to calm down but I remember my day and the lack of sleep I had and my anger spikes up again.

"Damn, little brother you didn't completely grow into a pathetic pussy over the years like I thought you did."

"Bitch please I just tamed myself because I don't enjoy blood stain all over my clothes. God it was annoying as hell buying new clothes constantly. Also the motherfuckers who wanted 'revenge' was annoying too," I snarl into the phone. Usually I would never say that in front of any of the country representatives but once again I don't give a fuck at the moment so everyone can back off. Lovino chuckles and I roll my eyes. I hear a mumble and Lovino stops laughing.

"Give me a quick second," he says. I hum my response and wait for him to come back on the phone.

"Well it looks like you don't have your two hours because nono and the 'old ancient motherfuckers' are coming in two hours," he informs. I growl and sit up.

"Are you telling me that I still have to come and I can't slip in a quick siesta?"I ask him.

"Exactly," he replies. I let out a frustrated growl and stand up. Really nono really?

"Fine I should be there in ten to fifteen minutes and make sure you warn everyone about my mood," I tell him.

"OH I think everyone knows you're not in a happy go lucky mood. They took a look at Gasparo and nearly shit bricks,"he says with a laugh. I shake my head and we say our goodbyes. I take in a two deep breaths and fake happy.

"Well Germany and Japan I have to leave you for today but I'll be here back for training tomorrow morning. Bye guys," I say. I quickly turn and jog to my car. I feel the mask drop and anger fills up again. I really need some sleep.

As I stop at a red light I don't realize a black car behind me following my every turn.

**INTERMISSION OH YEA!**

As I get ready for the banquet a bad feeling swims in my stomach. God tonight isn't going to be enjoyable.

It's finally nine o'clock and the nobles starts pouring in. Lovino and I hang out on the balcony and watch as they nod and smile showing off their fangs. Lovi and I had to be in our true forms but we haven't managed how to hide our wolf ears and tails yet so we look even younger than we are. My ears twitch and I pick up a familiar smell. Ludwig? I look down to see German nobles walking into the house. Oh...Good. We continue to watch until there is no one else coming into the house.

An hour into the banquet and a familiar smell flows into the room, I look to see Gasparo completely healed from the wounds I gave him.

"Young masters your grandfather wants you two present at the banquet," he says nervously. We mumble and trudge down the stairs and into the banquet hall. Glimmering jems of the chandeliers make tiny rainbows from the reflected light. The large windows are open letting in early summer air. The summer is every lycanthropes' favourite season. I walk towards the windows and look up at the full moon. (Mind you I may be a werewolf but I was born one, not made. So I don't 'change' into a full werewolf. The worst that could happen on a full moon for all werewolves are that they change halfway. Seriously the silly things humans come up with when they're scared!)The night sings me a soft sweet lullaby until I hear my nono speak loud, clear and with confidence.

"My dear nobles can you please stop eyeing the human man. Ahem my dear grandson Feliciano, uh you have a guest?" my nono says in a confused voice. I turn to look at him but he isn't confused at all. He has a mischievous grin on his face. I look to his right to see the sun kissed hair and sparkling blue eyes. I momentarily freeze while he looks at me stunned. My ears start to twitch uncontrollably and I hear Lovino laugh at me. I shoot him a glare but he continues.

"My Lovino why don't you come help me entertain some of our guest," he commands Lovi. I snicker while his laughter seizes. He grumbles under his breath and walks towards nono. Everyone continues to stare at Germany and I shudder. He has get out here now! I calmly walk towards Germany making sure there is a sense of power in my walk. (I try to walk with a sense of power) People instantly starts to back away from me. When I reach Germany I smile a small one.

"Come with me Mr. Beilschmidt ," I say with a strong voice like nono. Really on the inside my mind is running blank. As Germany follows me and I lead him away from the danger, the hall buzzes with excitement. Crap. I pull him deeper into Lovi and my second Italian home that no one knows about. Reason why is inside that damn room. I pull him into my favourite room. My studio. Not only does it have every single art supply in the world from different areas but it also has a breathtaking view of the backyard. I close the door and walk right by Germany. I seat myself by the cushioned window seats and look out at the glistening pond surrounded by a beautiful garden that Russia would love.

"Germany what the hell. Do you know how dangerous it is to be in a room like that or with those type of people. God what possessed you to come. And how on earth did you find this location, no one but nono, Lovi, and I know about this location. Why the heck are you here?" I shoot questions at him.

"You seemed really...upset earlier and you wouldn't answer your phone. Also you forgot your bag and so I followed you," he says quietly. His eyes occasionally looking at my ears and tail. I sigh and force myself to change back into human form. Which is pretty hard on a full moon. Germany realizes that I caught him staring and he blushes. He reaches forward and hands me his bag. Sadly he keeps a distance.

"I'm not going to bite, I'm not a vampyre. Also I am not going to break out into a beast. The only time that happens is if I go feral. So none of that full moon nonsense. Also I swear if you say that I'm going to eat you I will smack you. We only eat raw animal meat once every month. We're vegetarians which is pretty rare in our society. Also we never ate humans and that goes from the beginning from time," I yawn curl myself into a ball, "Gosh I'm terribly sleep."

"I don't hurt people for pleasure like those bastards downstairs. Ugh Gasparo is right I sound like my brother," I groan at the thought. If being mad all the time is this tiring, I'll let Lovi keep this roll.

"Why didn't you tell Japan and I? Why didn't you tell me?" Germany asks with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"Because Ludwig I would have to change you or kill you if I told you two."

* * *

**Oh Yeah! I started this because my friend read this and she wanted to read it but sadly I'm leaving tomorrow for my vacation to a resort. I don't know if my laptop is going to work because lately it's being a douche. (So I'm using my non movable computer)(So I might not be able to work on my other stories which is all them. I am too lazy right now to edit. I am completely exhausted from community hours. I volunteered at my old school and my sisters go there. So you can imagine the colossal mess I had to deal with. I swear I'm a children magnet!) Tell me what you guys think and if your interested (I need at least 12 review just like my other story) I'll continue the story and the sequel which is Romano and Spain. (o0o)~ Yea. She's obsessed with this story. I wrote ****the two stories **a while back before I joined fanfic so they are on my computer just begging to be begged and reviewed. Anyway I hope to update during the week that I am gone and not well...SEE YA IN A WEEK SORRY FOR THE DREADFUL CLIFF HANGER. (-o-') Love you guys remember 12 review minimum for the next chapter if you're interested. Thank you for reading this and commenting if your desperate for the nest chapter...of course you're not this story sucks... well...BYE!again~

**LoOoOove Go Anime (..)/~ Yeah**


	2. Confusion

**Hello everyone the author does not own the Hetalia characters she only owns the storyline. Read below to understand what is going on.**

* * *

Ludwig stares at me with a shock expression. What am I going to do? Nono is probably thinking up a mean plan and those bastards are probably either rethinking about Ludwig. Or even worst thinking about making him their slave. I groan and try not to think of that possibility. I look up and hold back a moan this time. Ludwig looks handsome in the pooling moonlight. His thin lips open a bit. I bite my lip and turn my head hiding my blush. Why does my heart beat so fast for this human? Well he's not really a human he's a representative but you get what I mean.

"Italy are you okay? You've been groaning a lot," Germany, ask me with concern. I turn my gaze to him and try not to check him out again.

"Uh yea I'm just really tired. I've been over working myself lately," I say quietly. Germany gives me a scowl and I yelp.

"Italy I've told you numerous of times that a soldier shouldn't do anything while they aren't physically well, or else an enemy can easily attack them. You should have told me this earlier and I would have not let you do the training," he scolds me.

"But Germany that will make me look even more weak!" My voice rises a bit.

"Italy this is an exception," he says.

"No Ludwig in this stupid human body I look like a fool in front of you. Do you know how I would love to get a praising look? Japan always gets that look! I'm tired of being that one who has to protect by everyone. I'm tired of being the one everyone wants to take out first. Also I'm tired of wasting your energy on me when I call out for help. I feel so guilty for calling for your help and see you so upset about saving me again. I'm just sick of it. I can do so much more. I can protect everyone I care about if I can just control my body better. If I can figure out how to keep my ears and tail out of view without having to go human. I want you to be proud of me when we train. I want you to smile at me and say that I've done a good job. That's why I try to hide when I'm tired or even sick so that I can at least improve my human body," I pant quietly after my little outburst.

The air grows quiet and we can hear the music playing from the banquet hall. I look away from Germany's calculating eyes and I let my eyes wander. I look at the recent painting that I'm working on, a picture of nono, younger Lovi and I walking through the meadow further in the backyard outside. I sigh a curl up again.

"Even as a werewolf I'm weaker than the average werewolf. I'm just a weak person period. I'm sick and tired of depending on someone to protect me. It makes me feel so guilty that I can't even carry my own weight. The only thing I'm good for is for making white surrender flags, and dressing up for these stupid banquets that nono holds at our place," I fight back tears that wants to spill and I turn my head to out of Germany's view.

"Italy I don't think you're useless as you say are. You're so optimistic, and you make your business to make someone happy when someone is sad. Your cooking phenomenal, also you're so patient. What also makes you special is that you have a strong determination so that you won't give up so quickly. Feliciano you're strong just not physically strong. Trust me when you're emotionally strong like you are right now you can accomplish much more than physical strength," Germany explains to me. A bright blush brightens my cheeks and I try to fight it down. I exchange the blush with a small smile and I look Germany in the eyes. Beautiful blue eyes meet dull brown eyes.

"Thank you so much Germany. I really appreciate what you told me. Actually you don't usually give out compliments," I giggle at the end. I see a deep red creep up on Germany and he breaks eye contact with me.

"Uhh yea, I usually don't give out compliments but you're a special cause," he says gruffly. I swiftly get up out my spot and I slowly walk over to Germany. I loose a bit of concentration and I feel my ears and tail pop out but I ignore it. When I'm right in front of Germany I slowly snake my hands around his waist. Any person who walks pass us will see how tall Germany is and how tiny I am. I let the side of my face lightly touch his toned chest and I sigh deeply. How I would love to stay like this forever.

"Thank you for understanding Germany but I still have a huge problem. If the Cavern finds out about you they'll immediately kill you, but I don't want to change you either. There's the option of erasing your memory but sadly there's a huge risk of you loosing all your memory in the process," I say quietly. I bite my lip and tighten my grip on Germany being cautious about how tight I hug him. Now that I'm in my werewolf form I can easily hurt Germany.

"How about I pretend that I don't know anything?" Germany poses an answer to me quietly. My eyes open wide and I look up at the slightly blushing giant.

"We can do that!" I say energetically but I swiftly lose the happiness. "But sadly people saw you and no doubt one of those ghouls will tell the Cavern about you."

"Italy who are the Cavern?" I shudder at the question.

"They are really dangerous people. They are lower than my family but they still hold immense power in the werewolf life. I don't want you knowing too much about them. So that if anything happens and you fall into their hands at least they won't be able to get much out of you. Just don't worry about them too much let me worry about them," I say the last part softly. I feel Ludwig's body tense up and I look up at him.

His eyes give me a dark look, " Italy you're already exhausted I don't want to burden you even more by making you worry about this." I look at Germany for a couple of heartbeats and sigh.

"Germany I know you're concern but I can't have you messing with this type of people. They are more dangerous than us also they will be able to kill you believe it or not," I clarify to him. He grunts and I slowly let go of him. My body slowly gets colder and I control myself so that I don't wrap my arms around Ludwig again. The air stays still until Gasparo makes an appearance at the door. He bows lowly in show of deep respect. He glances at Germany deeply and I hold back a growl.

"Deeply sorry to interrupt you're conversation young master but master Vargas told me to inform you about the Cavern Clan's appearance. He said it would be best that you drop off Ludwig home tonight before they come. Also he said that you come home immediately after and not disappear," he says to me. He slowly comes out of his bow and he finally looks at me instead of Ludwig. A yawn comes out my mouth and I apologize for my rudeness.

"Alright tell nono that I'm going to leave now, and most importantly tell him to make sure that no one follows us. Also tell Lovino to keep and eye out for anyone as well. Lastly make sure that the guards and servants keep watch as well. I don't anyone letting the Cavern know about this," I tell him. Gasparo and I hold eye contact and I feel the dominant air around him fill my senses. I fight back a shudder and I unconsciously move closer to Ludwig.

Nono is usually careful about who he places around Lovino and I. It's dangerous to put submissive werewolves with dominant werewolves. Werewolves are broken up into different groups and categories. For example Nono Arsenius is grouped under rare, pure blood dominant, while Lovino and I are grouped under rare, pure blood, submissives. Which means that we can't mate with just anyone. Usually we have to mate with rare, pure blood, dominants, high class, pure blood dominants, or high-class dominants for our blood line to continue without it watering out. Which I find really frustrating because that mean we are forced into an arrange marriage instead of marrying someone you truly love. In further detail I can't marry Ludwig. My face illuminates at the thought of Ludwig and I together like that.

"Um young master please wake up," Gasparo says nervously. The feeling of dominance is no longer around him and I relax a little bit.

"Yes, yes I'm still here. I'll get going know. Go repeat what I said to everyone that I told you Mr. Beilschmidt come with me," I say tiredly. I stifle another yawn and walk past Gasparo. I hear Ludwig's heavy steps follow me from behind and I hear Gasparo walking back to the banquet. We cross the hallway into the west wing where Lovi and my rooms are. When we reach my room there are two guards walking past us. They stop and do their bow of respect and nod. I stop them though and quickly speak to them in Italian. They look Ludwig over and nod their heads. They rush over to the east wing where nono's bedroom is. I turn my attention and open my door. Inside are a female consort and a male consort who look identical. They both bow together and look back Ludwig and I.

"Young master," the twins say in sync.

" Elizabeth will you please grab my cloak and Jonathan will you please go fetch my the Protector's Stone necklace for me please," I order them nicely. (What? I may be still in a bit of a grouch but that doesn't mean I shouldn't have manners!) I watch as the two separate and I walk towards my bed and sit on it. There is a firm knock at my door and Elizabeth opens it. There is an exchange of Italian words and the two guards from earlier enters.

"Young master the cloak you asked for," one of the guards says. I reluctantly move off the mattress and I take the cloak from them. I quickly thank them and I hand the cloak to Ludwig.

"Mr. Beilschmidt where did you park?" I ask him. Germany gives me a puzzled look but answers anyway.

"I parked a couple of blocks away from the house." I nod and sigh. Yep we are definitely going to need the necklace. I look at Ludwig and sighed. Jonathan comes to me with a necklace with a dragon wrapped around a yellow orange stone.

"Thank you Jonathan keep an eye out for the Cavern please," I inform him. He nods and takes a quick look at Germany. His sister returns to my side and she too hands me a the object I asked her for. I also thank her and I shove the cloak to Germany.

"Please put this on," I tell him. He nods and he puts on the cloak. Once he's in the black cloth I ask him to bow a bit. He gives me a strange look but he does it anyway. He bows but he keeps his eyes on me still. I kiss the jewel on the necklace and watch as it activates. It vibrates a bit and I slip the necklace around Germany's neck. I whisper a charm onto the necklace and a bright light flashes around us. The necklace changes colour and the stone now appears red and black. I give a firm nod and grab Germany by his hand. I lead him out of my room and we go out through the back way to keep from the banquet and we go through our back yard. I sigh and try to figure out what to do.

The moonlight glistens above us, giving us a natural light. The backyard is now quiet and holds secrets about life from us. I stop when we reach the pond and I bite my lip. What are we going to do? If we go through the back way it'll take forever to get to the car. If we go through the front there's a huge chance that we'll bump into the Cavern. I moan and bite my lip harder causing myself to draw blood. Wait I got it!

"Germany hold on tightly to my hand and never let it go," I tell him. His face grows red and his mouth drops.

"Wait what," he says. I quickly grab his hand tightly and I begin to run. Germany lags for a second then he runs beside me. Then in a blink of an eye I launch us into the air.

"Holy shit!" Germany screams. I hold back a giggle and I land us on a branch then once again we leap through the night sky.

This continues until I can see the side walk in view. I safely land us on the ground and we walk towards the side walk. I force myself to hide the wolf ears and tail and I walk casually beside Germany. We walk in silence for a while.

"Italy why do you address me as Mr. Beilschmidt when you were at your place?" He asks me gently. My eyes widen and I look towards him.

"Well, I do it because pure bloods acknowledge people below them by their last names. If we know them really well then we call them by their first name, but that's rare," I reply quietly. Our system is really messed up but traditions still stays.

"Oh and you don't have to tell me but why did you shrink away from Mr. Moretti when he came to tell you what you Grandfather wanted you to know?" He asks. I don't answer quickly. The less he knows the better, but...

"He's a dominant werewolf while I'm a submissive. It's kinda easy for me to get attracted to him when he shows how dominant he is. Which he was doing when he came in. I felt his dominance and I came closer to you to stop myself. Nono would be really upset if something happens between us," I explain. He grunts and it's once again quiet.

"Do you like him?"

I stop walking and look at Germany. He looks into my eyes for a second then turns his head.

"No, no I don't. I guess because I grew up with him I don't feel like that for him. Also there's someone I really like but I can't have him," I tell him. I walk a head of Ludwig and I feel my heart rate increase rapidly.

"Oh."

The air gets awkward as we continue to walk to Germany's car. We finely come to see the black vehicle and I open my hands. He gives me a quizzical look.

"I'm going to drive you there Germany. I have to make sure you get home safely," I answer his unspoken question. He slowly nods his head and hands me the keys. We slip into the car and I begin to drive. I hop onto the highway because I know how far Germany's place is from here. We drive in silence but it's broken by my cell phone. I growl and take it out of my pocket and hand it to Germany.

"Can you please put that on speaker for me," I instruct him. He quickly does it.

"Hello," I say.

"Yo Feli where the hell are you?" Lovi asks me. I bite back a growl.

"I'm on the highway on my way to Germany's place," I reply.

"How far?"

"We're probably half an hour away from our house."

"Well you better hurry up some freaking douche spilled the beans about potato bastard to the Cavern." The air is quiet.

"Lovino please tell me you're just teasing me."

"Noooo."

"Motherfucker! Who the fuck did it?"

"Mr. Charlton." I feel my eye twitch. That man loves to gossip more than a freaking woman! I begin speed up the car going pass the speeding limit.

"How are they reacting?"

"Well one is pissed, another is calm, the rest want Potato bastard dead. Which I wanted for a long while but you'll probably murder me if I tell them to go ahead."

"Yes I will kill you if you do that."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Well I put the Protector's Stone on Germany all he needs to do is keep it on. That should keep any other werewolf coming near him to kill him. Beside that I don't know what else I'm going to do."

"Are you going to change him?"

"No."

"Are you going to erase his memory?"

"No."

"Are you going to kill him yourself?"

"Fuck off Lovino! No way in hell am I going to fucking do that!"

"Well what the hell are you going to do with him? You can't protect him forever. Eventually he'll get caught."

"I don't know Lovino. I honestly don't fucking know. He's going to stay alive but I'm not going to change him!"

"Well you two are screwed. Oh wait there is one thing."

"What is Lovino?"

"He can be your human slave."

"I am not going to take away Germany's rights and make him my slave."

"Then pretend."

"No I'll still have to treat him rudely."

"Then you're screwed little brother."

"Shut up bitch."

"Naw I like pissing you off. Well I have to go I only manage to slip away so that I can warn you. I have to go back before the Cavern suspects something."

"Alright thanks for warning me. Bye Lovi."

"Bye Feli. Oh yea once again you're screwed."

"Son of a bitch!"

"Hey that means you're a son of a bitch too because we have the same mom. And I love you too." With that Lovino hangs up.

"What the heck am I going to do?"

* * *

**Hi everyone this isn't the author this is her gay best friend. GoAnime is very sick right now so I'm being nice and updating this story for her. To fully understand what is going on if you check out her story Perfection and read the 12 chapter you will understand what is going on. Well here is the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment for her she will really appreciate it!**


End file.
